1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrode materials, and more particularly, to an electrode associated with an overlayment material which, among other things, modifies the surface properties of the electrode and, in turn, increases the compatability of the electrode with an associated electrolyte. The present invention is further directed to a process for fabricating an electrode having such an overlayment.
2. Background Art
Lithium ion batteries have been known in the art for several years. Furthermore, high performance, multi-component electrodes associated with electrolytes for use in lithium ion batteries are likewise well known. While the performance characteristics of such electrodes associated with various electrolytes have been commercially acceptable, the compatability characteristics between the electrodes and electrolytes remain problematic. Such incomparability is indicative of poor adhesion/contact between the electrode and the electrolyte, which, among other things, adversely affects the electrochemical performance of an associated cell.